Strategy Guides/Tiny Guide to Power Attacks
Tiny Guide to Power Attacks---- I'm not going to address 1 point attacks in this guide. On something like Lotus, or Dark Legion you can get more loot drops or damage with lots of tiny attacks, but other than that, going a bit bigger is almost always better. Also note that 1.15 multiplier for crit damage is the baseline crit multiplier. Maalvus has a multiplier of 1.195 and Dolomar has a multiplier of 1.225. IOW, your crit multiplier gives you the total average damage per hit when multiplied against your normal hit damage. 2 or 3 point attacks. This is the 1-point attack x2 or x3 with Barbarus/Maalvus. Like the 1 point attack you do 100-300 damage to your party health. 5 point attacks. This is the mainstay of early gaming as you don't have the stamina to do bigger. You get typically 4-18 exp per hit and do 500-3000 damage to your party health. The damage you do to a monster varies with your attack stat, your equipment, your general equipped, and the actual monster you are attacking. For example, with a low level attacker <= 10 ATTACK and corresponding equipment, attacking Cronus, you do something like 13k damage. With a mid-level attacker 1000 ATTACK, corresponding equipment and general, you do something like 49k damage. But only on Cronus! The good news though is that damage on the 300+ monsters is the same for all of them, from Azeron to Valhalla, though you get your damage reduced by divine armor, if you don't have divine power items. 10 point attacks. Experience is 8-36 per hit. You do 1000-6000 damage to your party health. This attack is important because when you have Barbarus, Maalvus, or Orc King equipped you can do the 30 point or 50 point attacks but get the 10 point attack damage to your party health. 15 point attacks. Experience is 12-54 per hit. This is my most commonly used attack. There is no button labelled 15; you have to have Barbarus/Maalvus equipped and do a 5 point attack. There are a number of advantages to this attack—since experience and criticals are random you do the most PREDICTABLE damage, about 1.15 times your listed damage overall for a normal hit, and you get the most PREDICTABLE experience, or 2.2 xp per stamina used. Why is this an advantage? Because you can predict pretty much at what TIME you will level up, and you can aim for the damage thresholds on monsters (e.g. 13.2 million damage on Jahanna) without wasting stamina. Some people prefer big attacks first then as you near your goal, do the smaller attacks. The disadvantage of big attacks is that you could get much less experience yield than you want, or much MORE yield (which could lead to wasted stamina/energy when you level up) than you thought beforehand. Your overall damage is the same with big attacks, 1.15 times a normal hit, but you might get lucky and do more crits resulting in "bonus" damage, and you might get unlucky and do closer to 1 times a normal hit on your average damage. 15 point attacks seems for me to strike a balance of getting good damage on a critical and for being predictable about experience yield. Plus you do less damage to the party health bar which is more important in the long run to you for damage considerations and to succeeding against the monster at all, for everyone. 20 point attacks. 16-72 xp per hit. Without a stamina multiplier, this attack does 2000-6000 damage to the party health. The next step and button value above 10, it's mostly useful for 60 point attacks with Maalvus. 30 point attacks. 24-108 xp per hit. 1000-6000 damage to party health. 10 point attack x Maalvus. Very useful still, but the party health damage is somewhat less than optimal with a low defense stat. Low defense stats typically HEAL at 5000 per 10 energy. 15 point stamina hits yield party health damage results that conform to multiples of 5000 much better than 30 point hits. 40 point attacks. 32-128 xp per hit. 2000-12000 damage to party health. Used on the rare occasion when your general only has a x2 multiplier. 50 point attacks. 40-180 xp per hit. With most generals does 5000-30000 damage to party health. With Orc King does only 1000-6000 damage to party health. This is the mainstay of those who wish to spend stamina quickly yet who wish to use Dolomar's crit chance. 60 point attacks. 48-216 xp per hit. 2000-12000 damage to party health bar. Similar to 50 point attacks but with reduced party health. Use it when you want to spend stamina quickly and have Maalvus or Barbarus equipped. 100 point attacks. 80-360 xp per hit. 3 possible ranges for this attack for party health damage. Normally it is 10000-60000 damage. With x2 general it is 5000-30000 damage. With Orc King it is 2000-6000 damage. This attack is typically used on those monsters with 100 buttons like Cronus, Jahanna, and Valhalla. It is excellent when using Dolomar, as is the 200 button. 150 point attacks. 120-540 xp per hit. 5000-30000 damage to party health. When levelling up this attack is most useful to shed excess stamina without losing the stamina. On your last hit, say with typically 1-18 xp left before levelling, you can do a 150 point attack and burn that last 150 stamina. Usable only with Maalvus and Barbarus. 200 point attacks. 160-720 xp per hit. 20000-120000 damage to party health. See 100 point attacks. 250 point attacks. 200-900 xp per hit. 5000-30000 damage to party health. Only usable with Orc King. See 150 point attacks. 300 point attacks. 240-1080 xp per hit. 10000-60000 damage to party health. Restricted to x3 general and 100 button monsters. See 150 point attacks. 400 point attacks. 320-1440 xp per hit. 20000-120000 damage to party health. Very restricted use, x2 general and 200 button monster. See 150 point attacks. 600 point attacks. 480-2160 xp per hit. 20000-120000 damage to party health. Very restricted use, x3 general and 200 button monster. See 150 point attacks. 1000 point attacks. 800-3600 xp per hit. 20000-120000 damage to party health. Very restricted use, Orc King and 200 button monster. See 150 point attacks. The very maximum stamina you can use per click!!!!! Hope you like this guide! Category:Strategy Guides